Like a Fool (Gone Away)
by Mockinjay
Summary: Brittany Pierce is a troubled teen that keeps using drugs, partying hard and getting arrested. Everything changes when she meets Santana Lopez, a millionaire girl in a party and their worlds collide. Skins/Gossip Girl style. G!P Britt [The fic is back.]
1. Chapter 1

**A really special thank you for Erica for sending me this chapter, I appreciate it! A virtual hug for you girl.**

* * *

The music was so loud she couldn't even hear her own toughts. Sweaty bodies surounded her swaying to the rythm and she could barely focus on the blonde girl basically dry humping her with all the alcohol she drank earlier but doesn't really care. The nameless girl pulls her to an empty corner far from the dancefloor and starts kissing her neck furiously while unbuckling her belt and she feels so good, her hands firm on the blonde's ass, squeezing it and adjusting the girl's legs around her waist. She feels a hand around her erect member, freeing it from her pants in the exact same moment that a loud laugh invades the space and another couple notices them.

"Oops, it's already occupied." The raspy, sexy voice makes her insides twitch and she turns her head in the direction of the owner. A brunette latina girl is stanting a few metres away, and she can't help but let her eyes wander to the girl's tight black dress fitting perfecly her curves before looking directly to dark brown eyes and feeling something inside her just snap, all the drunkness suddenly forgotten by her system.  
The brunette keeps looking at her ditectly in the eye for a few seconds with a smirk before taking the hand of a guy she didn't even notice was there and disapearing in a corner.

"That was just rude." The blonde in front of her says and start kissing her neck again, but she just stands there frozen, suddenly embarassed for being in that compromising position in front of that beautiful stranger.

"Come on Brit, just forget it babe."

"I'm n-not in the mood anymore..." She says separating herself from the now pissed off girl, buckles her belt and starts walking away.

"What, well fuck you then!" She barely registers what the girl said while going in the dancefloor's direction, she doesn't know why but hoping to find again chocolate eyes, with no luck. A few minutes later she gave up and was walking to the mini bar's direction when she heard the faint sound of a sirene. _No way._

"COPS!" Someone in the crowd yelled, and in a second a massive wave of people started running everywhere including her. _Fuck, i didn't bring my car!_ Brittany thought, police rarely invaded underground parties around this area and she was nearby so she left her car a few blocks away. But there's no way I can get there fast enough. So she ran in the opposite direction of the crowd along with a small group of people and climbed an old ladder to the street in the exact moment that a police car turned in the same street they were. _Shit! Just my luck._

Everyone started running like crazy, pushing others and leaving things fall on the pavement, but the car was already tôo close to them and she would certainly get caught if they didn't split.  
In the second she saw an small and dark alley she turned left, only to almost be hit by a white BMW that miraculously managed to stop a second before crushing her.  
Brittany didn't even think twice before running to the door and getting inside the car.

"What the fuck? Get out!" When she saw the owner of the car she gasped.

"You!"

* * *

"What are you doing, get out of my car!" The latina girl yelled.

"Just fucking go, the cops remember!" Brittany yelled back.

"But- fuck!" The brunette accelerated again and turned to the opposite direction of the police car that probably caught the others, since it was parked a few miles away and scaped the place in no time. They kept an awkward silence for a while, before Brittany started pondering her own luck. The exact person she was looking for just kind of popped in front of her and saved her ass from being arrested again.  
She was a little nervous but she decided to at least say something to her.

"So... I'm sorry for getting in your car like that." The latina turned her eyes in her direction for a few seconds as if analysing her, then looked back to the streets.

"You kinda saved me back there, thank you."

"It's not like I wanted to help you, you just got lucky."

"Then thank you for not dumping me in the middle of the road."

"Maybe i'll do it right now." The girl smirked. Brittany just smiled.

"That hole thing in the party was so Need for Speed Most Wanted."

"Need for what?" The latina frowned.

"Need for Speed! You know, the game." Brittany said as if it was obvious. "That was totally awesome."

"Yeah, I guess it was." The girl said with a small smile. Such a dork she tought while glancing at the blonde again.

"You must be a badass girl."

"And why do you think that?" The latina smile grew, enjoying the complement.

"The first of all: you went to that party. Only hardcore stuff happens down there."

"And from what I saw you are pretty familiar with that." Brittany turned a bright shade of red, remembering exacly what made the brunette think that.

"K-kind of. And there's your driving skills. I mean you are pretty hot-good. You're really good." C_an't believe i'm losing it in front of this girl, normally I'm fucking_  
_charming._ She mentally kicked herself.

The girl only laughed. _Cute_. The blond spoke again before she even get the chance to respond.

"Oh you can drop me off here please." The blonde said, pointing to a bar next to some small houses. She was secretly expecting to spend more time with her before  
asking where she lived, but nodded anyway and stopped the car right in front of the place, noticing a few teenagers sitting in the grass talking to each other and another one playing guitar in front of the house in the left. _Does she live here?_

"So, I guess that's it..." Brittany said, removing her seatbelt and looking at the latina. "My name is Brittany by the way, I'll see you around." And then unexpectedly she gave the brunette the most beautiful smile she even saw, making her feel warm inside while at the same time that the deep blue eyes seemed to be looking at her soul and filled it with something she couldn't describe. _Brittany_. The name ecoed in her head but she quickly pushed it aside and nodded.

"Okay." Was the only word her brain managed to produce at the moment. _Fucking scumbag brain._

Brittany got out of the car slowly and awkwardly, and started walking in the direction of the group before the latina's brain started to properly function again.

She lowered her car's window.

"Hey!" She yelled and everybody turned to her, making her slightly blush in embarassment.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked and stepped a little closer to the car.

"Santana. Santana Lopez." The brunette blurted out before abruptly accelerating the car and quickly getting out of sight, leaving a confused and kind of exited blonde staring at nothing.

"Nice to meet you, Santana Lopez." She chuckled, not knowing that somewhere inside a white BMW a young latina was doing the same. This weekend was interesting after all.


	2. Chapter 2

In the moment she opened her eyes she felt like her brain wanted to explode. Her eyes burned from the excess of clarity and she mentally cursed whoever opened the curtains.

"_Déjame dormir en paz..." (Let me sleep in peace) She mumbled and put the pillow in the face, blocking the sunlight._

_"_Lo siento señorita, pero su padre dijo que ha dormido lo suficiente, es casi dos en punto" (I'm sorry miss but your father said you slept enough, it's almost 2pm.) Her maid said, opening the large window of her bedroom.

"He left your dress for this afternoon inside the box next to your bed." The old ladie explained while putting a glass of water and a painkiller on the table beside the latina's bed.

"For what¿" Santana couldn't remember anything about where she was supposed to go tonight. _She actually can't remember anything at all with this headache._

"Don't you remember¿ Today's Mr. Puckerman's birthday party at the beach."

Right. Today they would celebrate his 21th anniversary in some isolated beach house with a few of Puck's friends, far away from the paparazzi's so they could have _real fun_ without worrying about having their faces all over the news. She sighed. Sure she loved all the attention and privileges of being the only daughter of a billionaire, but sometimes she felt like it was too much.

"Sí, sí. Now just bring me a sandwich."

"Sure, miss." Her maid responded, and left the room.

The latina remained in bed for a few more minutes trying to recollect memories of the previous night. She remembers being bored out of her mind in one of Quinn's friends meetings, one of them commenting this underground party and Quinn persuading her to go all YOLO with her. They went to the party and drank _a lot, _she made out with some dude and bumped in some couple...Britany. She remembers Brittany and her smile and they running away together from the police. She can't help but wonder where the blonde is now.

She gets up, checks her phone, takes a long and relaxating bath and gets ready. She walks down the stairs, grabs her keys and starts to leave.

"Miss Santana! Your sandwich!" Her maid hurriedly brings her plate with a giant sandwich and a glass of orance juice.

"Leave it, i'll eat at Quinn's."

"But miss-"

"Shut it Alma! Go clean something like you are meant to do!" Santana yells angrily at her. _How dare her speak up to me._ She goes to the family's garage, and leaves in her BMW. Alma just sighs and goes back to the kitchen, thinking that the once little and gentle Santanita is becoming a cruel, mean and shallow young woman.

Brittany unfortulately woke up early, as she prefered to clean pools when the sun isn't at full force. Even if she hadn't enough sleep and spent the night partying as always, she managed to be in a good mood today because of her thoughts wondered about certain brunette all morning. Dressed in a blue bikini, jean shorts and flip-flops she cleaned pools everyday, 5 days a week to pay the rent since her parents decided to kick her out, tired of her rebellious behaviour and as they said: _inutility 2 _years ago.

She was almost finishing her third pool of the day, it was about 4pm when a light-brown haired women in her mid forty's showed up in a yellow bikini, with a cocktail in her had and lay in one of the beach chairs.

"You're working so hard, you know." The woman spoke. Brittany just chuckled.

"Haha don't worry about it, I'm almost done Mrs. Puckerman." She said, now collecting the cleaning pool's equipment.

"Is that so... Then you can join me inside to a quickie before my son and his friends arrive for their party." Brittany looked at her, smiling. She was used to this. One of the motives she pickep up the cleaning pool business was because of the hot housewives that would offer themselves to her especially after they discover her _extra package_. She didn't mind at all.

"Sure."

"Finally! I was starting to think you we're abducted or something!" Santana complained as a short blonde haired girl, dressed in a white casual but extremelly beautiful summer dress and light make-up that made her hazel eyes even more prominent.

"What do you think¿" She asked, a smirk firm in her lips.

"You look smokin' Quinn." Santana responded with her mouth full. Quinn took so long to get ready that she had time to watch and episode of Jersey Shore and eat almost all the strawberry ice-cream in the room's fridge.

The blond's smirk grew and she grabbed her purse.

"And you look like you could sleep more Santanita. It seems like that party drained all of you." The latina just rolled her eyes.

"Haha you're so funny. Anyway how did you got out of that fuss yesterday¿ You came with me."

"I got out with Karosky. It was the only way." Quinn said, with a disgusted face as she remembered the fact. Santana laughed.

"Ew, pretty lame huh."

"You have no idea. That guy grosses me out." The blond looks at her tiny golden watch." Let's go, it's almost four and Puck will freak out if we don't show up soon." Unlike everyone in the universe, Noah Puckerman demanded his guests to be on time if not early. He didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Okay." Santana put the pot of icecream back in the fridge, got her purse and followed Quinn to the roof of her mansion.

"Joe." Quinn spoke to the the pilot waiting for them next to of of the helicopters.

"Miss Quinn, Miss Santana. Good afternoon." He spoke in a blank tone and helped them to embark the helicopter.

"Puck just messaged me, he forgot some supplies and will take a few minutes to get there. His mother is there and the door is open." Quinn said.

"Just peachy." Santana murmured.

In less than 10 minutes they we're landing, Quinn murmured something to Joe and he nodded. They got out of the helicopter and walked in the direction of the luxuous beach house.

"Geez, there's nobody here yet. Puck is so lame." The Latina rolled her eyes and opened the front door.

"Well, he said it was a party for friends only. Maybe we are the only ones." Quinn commented, with a small laugh. "Let's find the kitchen and grab something before that moron gets here."

"Yeah, let-what is this¿ " Santana asked, stopping dead in her tracks. There was a loud banging noise coming from somewhere.

"What the fuck, it sounds like someone is being stabbed to death! Let's call the police!" Quinn panicked and tried to find the source of it. Santana grabbed a vase that was next to her. They kept listening for a few seconds before the latina's expression turned from freaked out to angry, then amused.

"That's Puck's mom! She's...with someone!" Santana laughed, incredulous.

"Whaaaat, no way!" Quinn laughed too, and the brunette motioned for Quinn to follow her silently.

"Yeah, yeah! Oh fuck you feel so good!" Natalie Puckerman yelled as Brittany kept pulling in and out frantically her dick inside her. They where on the kitchen's floor, the olden woman on fours, with Brittany on her knees.

"You like this huh, you like to be a submissive little bitch. So take it!" The blonde's member was just the right amount of thick and really long, being deliciously squeezed by Natalie's pussy. They lost the track of time, but none of them minding at all.

"Yes, fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Brittany increased the speed, finally feeling close to the edge after a long time fucking the woman deep. She closed her eyes, the feeling building up in her belly and blocked out the sounds of the women in front of her and imagined traces of caramel skin. The two of them failed to notice the sound of an helicopted landing, the front and the kitchen's door being opened but not the gasps of surprise from two teenagers.

In a second she stopped moving and looked in the door's direction, blue eyes immediately found chocolate ones, not missing the surprise and slight disappointment they showed.

"Brittany!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a few songs to get in the mood of today's piece:**

**Lil' John ft. LMFAO – Drink**

**Edward Maya – Stereo Love**

**Steve Aoki ft. Lil John – Turbulance**

* * *

Brittany wasn't sure wich was the most embarassing and humiliating: being caught having sex in the kitchen by the girl she was obviously infatuaded with or the fact that she _and _her friend were seeing _it._ She stood frozen in the position, opening and closing her mouth several times in attempt to explain herself but failing miserably. Mr. Puckerman took that decision for her and untangled herself from the blonde and quickly fixed her bikini and shorts. She also stood up, blocking the girls view of Brittany while she redressed.

"E-hm girls! Welcome!" Natalie spoke, trying to make a conversation and scape the awkward situation. The other two remained silent. Quinn from shock and trying to understand the obvious tension between an incredulous latina and a mortified blonde and Santana because she just found out in the worst way that the girl she spent her time thinking about not only were doing Puck's mom, but also had a freaking dick.

"I have to say, when I tought about seeing you again I didn't think it would be in this position. _At all._" Santana spoke venomously, now cold eyes darting from Mrs. Puckerman and Brittany.

"I-" When the blond was going to defend herself, the loud sound of tires burning out and music invaded the place. She paled. _Puckerman._

"Well, seems like Noah arrived. I'm gonna prepare some cocktails for you teens, but first I'll take a shower so if you girls excuse me." Nicole gave them a tight smile and fled out of view.

The three of them remained motionless for a short time before Quinn decided to speak.

"You guys seem to know each other, so... I'll step out of the way before I suffocate from the amount of tension in the air. I'll be with Puck." She said and slowly got out of the kitchen while facing the two, as if afraid a sudden movement would cause a catastrophe.

Brittany looked everywhere but Santana's eyes, the real reason she coudn't face the latina unkwown to her. _We don't have anything, it's not like we are girlfriends and she just caught me cheating._

"Puck's mom huh? Does he know?" Brittany shook her head.

"No..."

"Funny thing, I know Puck for a long time and never saw you around." The latina spoke more softly, trying to compose herself. _Why am I pissed? We don't even know each other._

"A-ctually I'm just the one who cleans the pool. I'm not friends with Puckerman. I-I was just leaving." It was not like Brittany (even though mortified) really wanted to leave, instead she craved for a little more time with Santana, but the ache in her groin was almost unbearable. She didn't get to _finish_, and her member was forcefully pressed between her legs so it wasn't _that _noticeable. But the brunette has already seen _it_ and it was enough to make her want to explode in embarassment and insecurity at the same time.

"Oh." Santana noticed the blonde was a deep shade of red and felt a little compassion for her. She didn't know how she felt about her _and_ saw a part of her she didn't expect to see (at all). _Brittany must be thinking I think she's a freak or something._ She never heard of any girl in this situation before or even imagined she would have to, so she didn't know how to act about this. She took a deep breath and decided to ignore it (and the thing with Puck's mom) for now and focus on the embarassed girl in front of her.

"You can...I don't know. I... I can say to Puck you are one of my friends and he'll let you stay." The words left her mouth before she could contain herself. Brittany locked eyes with her.

"Really?" The blonde's eye lit up with hope.

"Just don't get used to it." The latina gave her a little smirk.

"Okay. I'll just..." Brittany walked to the kitchen's door.

"OH! Yeah, yeah sure." Santana nodded frantically. The blonde smiled to her and walked to the bathrooms direction, ignoring the people she passed by.

The door opened again and a muscled mohawked guy dressed as the typical plaboy and 2 other boys entered and placed at least 10 bottles of Don Julio and Ciroc in the kitchen counter, besides diferent kinds of apperitives. He turned to her.

"Ready for the real party Lopez?" He gave her a knowing smirk.

"You bet I am anniversary boy." She grinned and hugged him _You bet I am_.

It turned out Puck had _a lot_ of friends. The beach and the house where crowed with rich, drunk and reckless teenagers. The place looked more like a rave and even Deadmaul5, Avicii and other famous DJs were playing and driving the teens crazy. To maintain paparazzis and intruders out there where security all over the area, witnessing everything that happened in the party without interfering. Hours of frenzy passed while Santana, Quinn, Puck and a few more friends were in the middle of the crowd in front of Steve Aoki's stage. Puck was holding a bottle of Ciroc in his hands, dancing with the two girls and drinking from time to time. Santana felt so high. She loved this feeling of invincibility, that nothing in the world mattered besides this moment. Her taned body glimmered with sweat, her black tight dress glued to her thighs and her hair was messy but she didn't mind at all. The end of the song came and Santana decided to go to the beach house to use the bathroom.

"Puck, Quinny, I'll be right back 'kay. Need to pee!" She spoke drunkily. The two nodded.

With difficulty she managed to get into the house, passing though the mass of heated bodies. She heard a group of people cheering loudly in the living room and she turned to them, trying to focus her vision when a flash of blond hair and a drunken but cute laugh invaded her system. Her curiosity got the best of ther, and even if It haven't her feet were already taking her to the aglomerated teens.

After the _incident_ with Puck's mom, Brittany's day got incredibly better. Puck didn't even question her presence there when he saw her (well, her body) and even introcuded her to some of his friends. She didn't get to see the latina again, but there were enought distraction around so Brittany let herself go and danced, drinked and smoked for hours. _The other parties suck compared to this. _She noted some guys playing shots, one of them drinking 9 shots in a row and then falling to the floor totally drunk. She smiled.

As she got to the table, she saw Karovsky on the left side. His face was a bright shade of red and trying to drink as much shots as he could. The people around him were yelling "DRINK, DRINK, DRINK!", encouraging him. He stopped at the 12th.

She looked to the right. And there she was. _Brittany._ Her eyes lightly unfocused, a few strings of her blond her stood in her face, her bangs and hair messy. Santana couldn't stop looking at her. A few seconds later the girl's eyes darted to Santana and gave her a bright smile. She blame's the alcohol for melting in the spot.

Brittany turned to Karovsky, counting his shots and then served 15 to her. She pointed to him.

"You are going down." The crowd went crazy. They started cheering and the blonde started to drink her shots incredibly fast. 2...4...7...10..13...15.

"YEAAAAAAH! HULK SMAAAASH!" She put her hands up in the air and yelled. Karovsky duck his head in defeat and left. Santana couldn't help but cheer along. Brittany grinned happily to Santana and unexpectely for both of them, jumped in the latina's arms, hugging her. Santana was surprised, but let her arms travel around the blonde's body. They remained like that for a long time, both enjoying the feeling of their bodies that close. _I'm in heaven, gosh she smells so good._ Brittany tought. They reluctantly parted.

"Want to dance?" She asked. At first Santana was hesitant, but then nodded.

"Yeah."

Brittany took her by the hand back to the beach, the sound of a remix of Stereo Love playing. They started to dance, the latina's hand around Brittany's neck and the blonde with wandering her hands over her back. As the song passed, they got closer and closer until the point there was no space between them at all. The tension building in the air, their breaths heavy and hands touching everywhere. Santana began to dance more sexily, swaying her hips to Brittany and closing her eyes, trying to save this wonderful feeling inside her. Britany on the other side, focused on the girl's skin, letting her lips travel in the other girls neck applying light kisses and lowering her hands slowly to the latina's butt, who didn't stop her.

"Huh." Santana let out. She pressed more to Brittany encouraging her. She couldn't think, only feel. Her mind was foggy and the blonde's lips now sucking her neck was driving her insane. _Oh god. _Before she could even register, she brought the blonde's face to her's, their foreheads touching.

Brittany was looking directly to her, memorizing the traces of her face for a few moments then whispered.

"Look at me." Santana opened her eyes. Chocolate immediately collided with deep blue, fitting and molding like Ying and Yang. Like they were one. Both of them got closer, anticipating the kiss, savouring the moment. Santana could already feel the blonde's breath in her lips when Quinns high pitched voice made her snap out of the trance and into reality.

"What the fuck Santana, you're a lesbian now?" The short blonde snapped.

Santana pushed Brittany away from her, suddenly aware of what she was doing. _I was about to kiss her! Oh god I was going to kiss Brittany!_ Her eyes darted between Quinn and Brittany, who had a confused and slightly pissed expression in her face. _I'm not a lesbian!_ She felt so lost and Quinn was looking at her like she grew two heads, she did the only thing her brain let her. She ran away.

* * *

**I plan on posting the new chapter sometime today or tomorrow. For those who are new to this story R&R please I'd make me happy, thank you and see you guys soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYBODY IZ YOU OKAY IZ YOU GOOD CUZ I WANT TO KNOW! (haha Glozell reference). Anyway here is the new chapter! I know some of you will have questions so TWITTER ME: brittanasheart and ask out. AND the clothes Brittany and Santana wear in this chapter you can also see in my twitter. Thank you very much for reviewing the last chapters, It makes me real happy and I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

To say she was disappointed was a understatement. It felt like she couldn't even breathe as she watched the brunette run away from her. The way Santana looked at her a second before leaving broke the heart she didn't even know she had. She kept standing there, trying to push this awful feeling aside _because Brittany Pierce does not cry because a girl_ until a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Brittany." Her blue eyes turned to hazel ones. To the girl who rudely interrupted she and Santana in an amazing moment, called the girl a lesbian like it was a terrible thing and made the brunette run away. _What's the deal with this chick_? Then she saw a glint of disgust in the girl's eyes. _Bitch._

"Do I know you?" Brittany snapped.

"We go to the same school. You'd know that If you attended the classes. And no, you don't know me but I certainly know you…And your reputation." Brittany scrunched her eyebrows, clearly confused.

"So before I call security to beat you up for _trying to take advantage of poor, vulnerable Santana Lopez_ I suggest you keep _cleaning pools_ and forget about her." The girl continued.

"Listen, I'm not-"

"SECURITY! GET HER!" Before the taller blonde could run 2 extremely muscular men appeared next to her and held her, then lay her forcefully on the sand with her face hitting it.

"Miss Fabray." One of them said.

"This girl wasn't invited, and she tried to take advantage of me. Give her a lesson."

Quinn crouched and patted Brittany's shoulder and then walked in the beach house's direction still looking at the other blonde. "By the way, nice show back there." And just like that, the shorter girl winked and leaved leaving a speechless Brittany behind.

_A WEEK LATER_

"_Pussy, pussy, pussy… Pussy, pussy, pussy…"_

Brittany groaned, waking up and with a freaking powerful headache and her ribs still hurting from last week. The security staff guys weren't easy on her. She tried to block the sunlight with her pillow, hugging it.

"_Pussy, pussy, pussy… Pussy, pussy, pussy…"_

"Not now…" She whined. Her iphone 5 kept vibrating and playing the Iggy Azalea's song in the nighstand next to her until she finally managed to grab it.

"Hello." She spoke groggily. The person on the other line laughed.

"_Had a blast last night sweety?"_ Brittany looked around her room, noticing several canes of energetic and beer everywhere and the place was a mess.

"I guess so."

"_Come to my house to clean the pool today, and I'll make your headache go away."_ The girl gulped, knowing exactly what the person meant.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Puckerman, I'm not really in the mood right now…I have school too and-" The woman laughed loudly.

"_Dear, I didn't ask if you wanted to come. I demanded it."_ Natalie Puckerman said, now in a completely serious and dangerously low tone.

"Okay…I'll go after class." The blonde closed her eyes and turned off the phone, cursing the day she met this woman.

"A blessing with a curse." She whispered, getting up and taking off her clothes. She was going to school after skipping for weeks and for the first time she remembers, she will do it willingly.

* * *

She walked through Mckinley High School's halls dressed in ther white t-shirt with a picture of Lil' Wayne in the middle of it, a dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of golden DC sneakers. Once in a while people gave her predatory looks, but she ignored them. She was looking for someone, a special someone.

She opened her locker and was surprised to see a notebook in there, she took it and looked briefly at the small paper that contained her classes and threw it back inside.

That's when she heard her voice. Her head snapped in the voice's direction so fast it made a little 'pop' sound.

"And then he kept watching that stupid game." Santana said, walking next to Quinn who was laughing hard. Their had her backs turned to the blonde but she was absolutely sure it was them. Santana was dressed in a blue skirt and floral blouse making her body seem even more smoking.

_Okay Brittany this is it. Go talk to her and ignore the bitch next to her. You are awesome, badass and totally hot._ Brittany sighed, and walked to where the latina girl was a little too fast.

"He's such a tool!" Quinn responded.

"I know and-" Santana started when suddenly a body collided with hers. _What the hell? _She turned back to see a wide-eyed Brittany.

Brittany, the girl she spend the last week thinking about. The same one she saw fucking Puck's mom from behind. The hot, dangerous blonde who almost kissed her.

_Damn these jeans fit her legs so well. SHIT STOP THINKING THINGS LIKE THAT!_

"Hey! Uh…Santana! Sorry. Uhm-" The tall blonde tried to talk, only to be interrupted.

"Brittany. What a rare occasion to see you around here." Quinn Fabray spoke calmly and smiling, but the other girl knew better. She actually pictured a white snake spitting poison instead of the girl.

"Fabray."

"Santana can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Brittany asked, trying to ignore the petite blonde. Santana looked curiously at both girls before agreeing slowly.

"Uh sure." They walked for a few moments, leaving a fuming Quinn behind before Brittany decided to say something. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves and stopped in from of the brunette girl.

"Look. I know we had a bad start, or at least a really awkward one." She smiled, remembering the embarrassing moment in Puckerman's kitchen. Santana showed a hint of a smile.

"But I was hoping…I mean I want us to know each other, and I don't know be friends or something." Brittany's eyes stayed fixed on Santana's face, waiting anxiously for a reaction for several moments. Then, the girl laughed.

_I guess that went bad. _

"Are you seriously asking me for my friendship? I mean you just don't just ask someone to be their friends square in the face." Santana smiled, her chocolate brown eyes staring right back. There was a tension there, a glint of something else present but none of them was ready to talk about it.

"I'm not used to have friends so…I didn't know how to approach." Brittany confessed, breaking the stare and looking to the ground flustered. The bell announcing the start of the class rang, making them both awake from their little bubble.

"How about this. If you come to school more often and stop having sex with people in front of me, I might accept it." Santana said, and laughed once more as Brittany became even more flustered.

"Deal." The blonde agreed. They looked at each other one more time, both knowing something more was blossoming in that moment but doing nothing to stop it.

Santana gave Brittany a shy smile and walked away once again, but this time the blonde was left with a warm sensation in her heart. She stood there frozen with a silly smile on her face.

_If she turns around one last time before turning the hall I have a chance. _

The Iphone in her pocket vibrated, and as she read the message that was in it she missed the two seconds Santana Lopez looked back.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED THANK YOU AND SEE YOU GUYS LATER XXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days passed since Brittany asked for Santana's friendship. She went everyday to school to have a few moments next to the girl, but of course she ditched the most boring classes and smoked some weed under the bleachers as usual.

As Brittany observes the cheerleaders doing laps her eyes wander to the brunette, the new addiction of the team and the way the red uniform fits so well with her sexy caramel skin and her bare legs make her pupils fucking dilate.

She's not stupid. She knows that what she feels for Santana is different, stronger but the blonde can't really put a finger on it. Brittany is not used to girls her own age knowing that she has a dick and not thinking she's a freak (one of the two girls who ever accepted her lives in fucking Holland), MILFs are easier to deal with.

She watches as Quinn runs beside the girl like an obedient guard dog and wonder what her deal is. Since the beach house incident the hazel eyed girl insists on cockblocking her and making herself seem superior to Brittany, but at the same time giving her creepy predatory looks.

_I fucking hate this girl._ She thinks as she subconsciously rubs her ribs.

"Now now, looks who's finally around." A very distinct voice said, approaching the dirty and old sofa Brittany was sitting in. The blonde made one last smoke ring and smiled, not even bothering to look behind her to know who the person was.

"Rachel." She stated, her mood visibly blighting up. A petit brunette dressed in a colorful sweater and a skirt sat next to her. Brittany offered weed to her but the girl declined.

"No thank you." She politely said. "But I would accept a hug from my best friend since she vanished from this school and left me all alone for all this time." Rachel commented dramatically, earning a laugh from the blonde.

"I missed you too, but you know school is not my thing. And I saw you like three days ago on Adrianna's party." Brittany replied, giving the small brunette a strong hug.

Rachel was her best friend since she came to the town years ago, the first one to know about her secret and currently the only one she trusted with all her heart in this place. Unlike her, the petit girl loved to study, sing and perform in general. Strangely that only makes their friendship stronger, they balance each other out.

"Which is_ why _ I have to ask what exactly are you doing here." Rachel eyed her suspiciously, and playfully shoved her arm.

"You know, just passing by." Rachel laughed loudly, making the cheerleaders who were next to the bleachers turn their heads to the noise's direction in curiosity. Brittany put her hand in Rachel's mouth quickly, laughing too.

"Fuck Rachel can't you be more loud?!" The blonde asked sarcastically, and with her other hand threw her weed on the ground and smashed it with her sneaker just in case.

"Sorry, sorry I couldn't help myself!" Rachel said, removing the other girl's hand from her mouth. They heard coach Sylvester yelling something to the girls, who cowered and walked in the direction of the showers. _Their direction._

"Crap Santana's coming this way! She's gonna think I'm a creep." Brittany panicked, looking for somewhere to hide.

"You are!" Rachel stated. "And ha! I knew it! You never come here without a reason!"

"Whatever just help me out!" Brittany begged, already seeing some girls walking a few feet away looking in their direction.

"Ok, so yeah Saturday is gonna be so awesome. I'll be rooting for you." Rachel changed her posture to a flirty one while suddenly putting her hand in Brittany's shoulder, caressing her. The blonde raised an eyebrow confused but after a discreet slap in her tight she played along.

"Thanks Rach, it means a lot to me." Brittany told her nervously, noticing from the corner of her eye Santana looking at them.

"See ya then." Rachel winked seductively and walked away.

When she passed next to the stoic girl in the way she gave her a good warning glare, remembering the times Brittany had a crush on other girls just to be rejected and having her to pick up the piece's of her best friend's heart.

To her surprise, Santana glared back.

When everybody was gone, Santana looked at Brittany with a blank expression.

"I thought you weren't used to have friends?" She questioned, with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm not. Rach is the exception." The blonde answered, trying to decipher the other girl's intentions.

"I can see that…" Santana rolled her eyes. She didn't know why she felt angry knowing Brittany had a friend, a _close friend_, she just did. "What's happening Saturday?" She let her curiosity take the best of ther.

"Uh-" Brittany wasn't good at lying, and would probably have said something ridiculous to Santana if it wasn't for the _meow_ sound on her iphone warning her of a new message. She looked apologetically to Santana before taking the item out of her pocket and reading the text.

_Rachel: What I said is true. Saturday we are going mountain drifting against some friends. I'll have the Evolution X ready for you. Yes, the white and pink one. _

She sighed in relief, was about time they had some action in the mountains.

"Ugggh-hum." Santana made her presence known, waiting for the answer with her eyes crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Drifting."

"Drifting?"

"Yep."

"And what the fuck is that?" The latina girl snapped, making Brittany chuckle and motion for the girl to come closer. After a few seconds thinking about it, Santana walked slowly and sat next to her on the sofa.

Brittany pressed the screen of her phone a few times before opening a video and giving it to Santana. The girl watched attentively as she watched the cars racing and making dangerous and fast curves next to the cliff of a mountain.

"Wow." She whispered in awe.

"Yeah. Saturday Rachel and I are going to race against a few people. Probably these guys on the video. " Brittany shrugged, but secretly smiled at the way Santana seemed to really enjoy the video.

"What's the prize?"

"Sometimes is money, another are the car's pink slip. I do it for the thrill." The blonde confessed.

"No way you canwin this thing." Santana looked at her incredulously, chuckling. "These dudes are crazy!"

"Wanna bet?" The blue-eyed girl asked knowing the latina girl was probably right, but willing to take a chance.

"No!"

"Come on let's make a deal!" Brittany insisted. "You go with me and Rach. If I lose the race-"

"You'll have to teach me how to drift. Even if you suck at it." Santana determined. Drifting seemed really cool and dangerous and she _loved_ it.

_And with Brittany as my teacher…_

"Wow. Ok. If I win…" The taller girl stared deep into Santana's eyes, smirking.

"I want a kiss." Brittany told the girl, with her hands suddenly sweating and her mouth dry. They stared at each other for a few moments, making the tension between them grow as usual. Santana's eyes became a shade darker and Brittany was about to back out when the girl answered.

"Deal."

* * *

**So I had to sell my notebook to pay some bills, and now that I have another one, and this is the first thing I do with my new purple notebook haha. I'm sorry. R&R? Since I won't watch Glee or am In college anymore (I dropped out), updates will come sooner.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your reviews, you guys make my day. **** And for those who asked about college, thank you for worrying but it's okay really. I was in engineering college, but I didn't felt like I belonged there you know? So I dropped. I'll try Architecture now. :] **

**For those who have no idea what a drift race is like, please watch this video: watch?v=yJVdZQx4zjI**

**The car Brittany uses in this chapter is this one: ( twitter dot com) /mockinjay_/status/300312746300416000 without the hentai stuff on it. Lol **

**Santana's hair is exactly like she used in the Trevor project event. As for the rest, suit yourselves to dress her as how you think it would be hotter. haha **

**Brittany is wearing this jacket: (twitter dot com) /mockinjay_/status/300312592864407552**

**Search photos of Alexis Knapp on google, she'll show up on this chap. ;0**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

To say she was focused would be an understatement.

Each turn of the wheel was meticulously calculated, every little push on the breakers had the perfect amount of pressure on it but Brittany was failing to know the right time to use the damn hand brake.

"Damn it!" She cursed as the car made successfully the turn to the left, but hit the pile of tires that where aligned behind the curve as an obstacle in case the car slipped too much (as predicted). She stopped the vehicle and punched the wheel.

"Fuck! I can't get it right!"

"That's enough! Come over!" Rachel yelled on the megaphone yards away from her. The petit brunette was sitting comfortably in a chair next to the tire shop, drinking a cocktail and getting notes on the blonde's progress through the day.

When Brittany asked her for help, she was surprised, really flattered and totally willing. She isn't like… the Drift Queen but she knew all the mathematics of it, and finally the girl was admitting her talent. In the same moment she asked Finn Hudson a favor (unlike the blonde, she was quite a social person and had some influences), which was to let her use his dad's ranch for a few days.

Of course he agreed, as long as she replaced everything she uses. He knew she and Brittany would use the place to drift around, since Rachel's dad's had one their own but without a tire shop in it. He promised to keep it a secret.

Brittany parked the Evolution next to Rachel and got out, frustrated and with her arms burning in pain from practicing so much.

"I'll have to use more tires." She spoke sitting next to the brunette, who snorted.

"Britt these tires are really expensive ones even for _you_, and you already used too much."

" But I have to win, I have to get a kiss from Santana. This is my chance Rach." Brittany sighed in defeat, ignoring her friend mentioning her money. The girl offered her a small ice pack and she accepted, putting it in one of her shoulders.

"Would you prefer Santana kissing you because she wanted to or because she _had_ to?" There was only silence after that. When Rachel thought she wouldn't get an answer Brittany whispered looking into her brown orbs.

"She saw me Rachel."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, confused. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"She saw _it._ And she didn't think I was a freak, she and Quinn Fabray caught me doing it with Puckerman's mom in their kitchen." The small brunette gasped dramatically, putting one of her hands in her chest.

"No way!"

The girls kept talking about everything that happened in the previous weeks, while drinking cocktails and veggie burgers. Brittany knew that she wasn't fully ready for tomorrow's race, but Rachel's words stuck in the deep of her mind and she asked herself if it was really worth it to win Santana's kiss like this.

Santana watched herself in the mirror for the fifth time in 30 minutes. She fixed her dark waves of hair _again_, and applied her lipgloss all over again because she was so nervous she ended up licking it all off.

Her black dress (which was not too fancy, so Brittany wouldn't think she tried too hard) fitted perfectly to her body, making her look even more smoking. The latina spent the last days planning this event, the perfect clothes, the perfect and sexiest hair and make-up.

_Because if I'm going to be a hot, mysterious illegal racer I have to look my best._ She thought. She got all dressed up to make all the other racers mouth , not because of Brittany. Not at all. _Not even a little._

She even searched about drift on google and watched Fast & Furious: Tokyo Drift to improve her knowledge, ignoring Quinn's questions about why she was so suddenly interested in it. It seems her best friend was on her PMS lately so she has been avoiding her as much as possible.

She took a deep breath at the sound of her phone ringing, signalizing Brittany was waiting for her in front of the mansion.

_That's it._

She got her purse from the bed and put on her jimmy choo shoes and went to the front gate. When security opened the gates, she stepped out and instantly gasped at the car in front of it.

The Evolution was obviously _made_ to drift, and it was freaking pink.

Santana laughed as she approached it.

Brittany opened the driver's door and got out.

"Ready for the most awesome night ever?" The blonde asked and when she noticed what Santana was wearing her eyes widened and her heart beat faster. _Fuck she looks hoooooot!_

The latina girl noticed the taller girl's reaction and smirked.

"I didn't think a badass and all Joan Jett girl like you had a car like this." She joked.

"Uh-" Brittany mumbled, still speechless and shamelessly checking Santana out. The brunette's eyes wandered to the blonde's body, she looked _really_ good in her leather jacket and white dress. She became curious as how the girl managed to hide her extra appendage so perfectly with her dress practically glued to her body.

"Come on, enough with the eye-sex let's go we have a race to win!" The voice of the one and only Rachel Berry could be heard coming from inside the vehicle. Both girls blushed furiously and Santana hushed to the passenger side.

"Santana Lopez. We haven't officially met yet. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry, it is a pleasure to meet you." Rachel spoke politely from the backseat. "Brittany told me you are new to this, so I'll let go in the front. It's always more thrilling." Santana only nodded, not really paying attention to Brittany's annoying _friend_. Instead, she observed the car and chuckled at the dvd player above the air conditioning on the middle.

It was playing some music video with silly cats and a dupstep song_._

"Seatbelts on, let's do this!" Brittany beamed and smiled brightly to the two passengers, turning up the volume of the music and leaving for the race.

They took a really long time to get to the mountains even with Brittany sometimes going over the speed limit. Then they saw a few other cars running around the area showing off and small groups of people on the sides of the road.

"Isn't the police going to get suspicious? I mean it's obvious something illegal is happening here." Santana asked, curious as she observed everything of this new world Brittany and Rachel seemed to live in.

"That's why we are so far away from the city and only invited people can come, only the ones we trust. But I must say me and Rach here smoked a lot of cops already, you're safe with us miss Lopez." The blonde spoke smugly. Santana snorted.

"We'll see about that."

Once they got off the car, Rachel introduced the latina girl to some of the people drinking and playing around (most of the guys kept staring at Santana's tits) while Brittany paid the dealer of the race.

"Ready to lose Pierce?" Sebastian Smythe stood next to the dealer, drinking a Heineken and involving his arm around a girl that was with him.

_Damn, she's hot._ Brittany thought as she eyed the beauty, especially her pouty lips. She had chestnut hair and really nice boobs.

"Not today." She smirked to him, shaking hands with him, and then slowly with the girl.

"This is Alexis, Alexis this is Brittany. She's from Holland too." Smythe spoke. Brittany raised a curious eyebrow.

"is dat zo?" (_Is that so?) _Alexis chuckled seductively.

"Heet. dat zo is, weet je dat hij homo is gelijk?" (_Yeah. So you do know he's gay right?_) Brittany narrowed her eyes, her smirk growing. The girl laughed and playfully shoved the blonde's arm.

"Tuurlijk ik doe!" (_Sure I do!_)

"Hey Brittany." Santana said, showing up behind the blonde girl with her arms crossed and looking straight at Alexis with a _back the fuck off_ look. She didn't know why, but when she saw this girl obviously leering at Brittany she had to interfere.

She _wasn't_ jealous, she just thinks the girl is a slut. And even if she was, she figured it would be okay because she and Britts are kind of friends and _you can_ be jealous of them.

_Yeah that's totally it._

"Hey Santana, are you having fun? This is Alexis and Sebastian, guys this is Santana-"

"RACERS, NOW IS THE TIME. TONIGHT'S DRIFT-A-THON HAS OFFICIALY STARTED!" The dealer yelled at the middle of the road, catching everyone's attention.

"FOR THE FIRST RACE: SEBASTIAN SMYTHE! ETHAN BLACK! ALEXIS KNAPP! MIKE CHANG! BRITTANY PIERCE!" Everyone cheered and clapped as he announced the racers.

"Let's go A." The boy said. "Good luck Pierce, you're gonna need it!" Sebastian challenged as he walked to his black supra. Alexis winked at her and turned around, walking with a special shake of her hips which Brittany couldn't help but follow with her eyes.

Slap.

"Ouch! Why did you do that!" The taller girl asked, rubbing her now sore arm and pouting.

"Because you deserve it! Now let's go I have a bet to win!" Santana snapped, and walked to their car seeming really pissed.

_Was she jealous?_ She asked herself while following her.

_This is it._ Brittany thought, focused on the girl walking to the middle of the road with the flag on her hands. She took a deep breath, and squeezed the steering wheel with her both hands trying to keep them from shaking.

Santana was looking at her, nervous but dare she say:_ happy._ She felt this was the only place she wanted to be. Before Brittany was in her life, it was all about boring parties, fake friends and money. But not here, not inside this car with the blonde and Rachel.

Feeling brave, she held Brittany's hand and put it on the gearshift. That seemed to calm the girl and they shared a shy smile.

"Thanks." The tall girl whispered, before looking ahead.

_3…2…1!_

The girl dropped the flag and a second later all of the cars accelerated, burning the tires and making smoke fill the road. Rachel yelled _go, go, go!_ While Santana squeaked.

You could only see blurs on the road and hear the sound of the loud music playing inside the vehicle. Brittany turned the driving wheel to hit the first curve, after pushing the hand brake lever and the car slipped making them pass through it successfully and even outpacing the rest.

"THAT WAS FUCKING DOPE!" Santana yelled, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Unknown to them, Rachel was in the backseat recording every moment with her phone.

The following curves were more open, making Brittany have the lead but with Sebastian close behind. Outside, the people watched and streamed the whole race with their phones on skype.

"COME ON HE'S CLOSE! HE'S GONNA PASS!" The latina girl was on fire, screaming and jumping on her seat through the hole thing, making Brittany even more willing to win for her.

"NOT TODAY!" Brittany yelled back, hitting the pedal until the end and turning the steering wheel to the left and right several times blocking the way.

"Britt the last curve is too tight! You're too fast you're not gonna make it!" Rachel warned, in panic and pointing ahead. Brittany hit the break, making Sebastian go straight ahead and take the first place.

He was too fast and didn't have enough time to make the curve correctly, crashing the back of the car on the iron bars on the side of the road. That was Brittany's chance.

_Fuck this is it!_

She pushed the hand brake all the way turned the car's tires to the opposite side of the curve and for the first time it went smoothly, without slipping too much and passing through Sebastian's Supra without any contact.

Santana rolled her window down right on time and showed her middle finger to him, laughing so hard her dimples were now visible.

They crossed the final line in first place, with Mike behind them, Alexis on third and Ethan didn't even make it to the second curve. After stopping the car Brittany was so happy she took off her seatbelt and turned to Santana to hug her but was surprised by the girl's hands on her face and Santana's lips crushing on hers.

It was official. She was in fucking heaven.

Santana's pouty lips moved in perfect synch with hers, strong, hot and so delicious it made Brittany's eyes roll to the back of her head and moan. She couldn't think in anything else but _Santana, _her taste and her smell and her hands holding her in place.

The latina didn't know why she felt like kissing the blonde, she just did.

She let herself go and was loving it, this moment Brittany was different than anything else she had experienced. Like this girl just took her to a free, wild place where Santana was meant to be all along. She didn't know yet, but that place was inside Brittany's heart.

* * *

**Remember, reviews give me gas to update faster ;P Thank you for reading and reviewing! Oh! I remembered! If you are Dutch please it my PM button if you want to help me out. And sorry if I wrote something wrong.**


End file.
